


Happy Mother's Day!

by hirusen



Series: The Daily Life Of Detective Virgil Sanders [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Affection, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Language, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, POV First Person, Platonic Kissing, Unit Bravo Helps, Vampires, Virgil Needs A Last Minute Gift For Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: How the hell could he have forgotten to get her something?! He's lucky Unit Bravo care about her just as much as he does.





	Happy Mother's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be posted Mother's Day, but the site was having issues, so...yeah... ENJOY!!
> 
> Also! Right click on the underlined earlier for the music Mason plays during the scene.

I paced around my bedroom, the team not here yet, but that didn't really matter at the moment.  _I'm such a moron! How the hell could I have forgotten?!_ Well, easily with everything that's been going on with Murphy. I glanced to the calendar and let out another soft curse.

May 13th.

Mother's Day.

I chuckled in defeat when I read the scrawl underneath the date:  **Don't Forget!!** Looks like I let down past me pretty hard. Just as I start to spiral downward into how stupid I am, I hear my front door open and close, and I rush into the other room. "Whoa! Is everything okay, Virgil?" Felix asks as I nearly slam into him, barely managing to come to a stop. "No, not really." "What's the matter?" Nate asked, concern making his brow bunch together. "Well, I know that mum is gonna be back in town later today, but I really screwed up and forgot to get her something, and...UGH!"

Nate steps closer and places a hand on my shoulder. "Breathe, Virgil. Now, what do you mean that you 'forgot to get her something'?" I sighed deeply. Wasn't it obvious? "I mean, she's normal busy with work and not home a lot of the time, so I'm used to not having to get her something--especially since she usually will call me if she comes back home during the holidays--but I KNOW that she's gonna be here this time, I even wrote a reminder on my calendar so I didn't forget, but that clearly didn't work and--" My train of thought was cut off by Mason's hand covering my mouth.

"We get it. You're panicking about something; not telling us what it's about doesn't exactly let us help you." Mason spoke and all eyes drifted to him. It was rare to see him this kind to me. He pulled his hand away from my mouth and I let out a deep, disappointed sigh. "It's Mother's day, and I didn't get mum a gift."

The group stared at me for a minute. "...Oh." Nate stated and I just wanted to curl up into a ball right now. Of course they won't pay attention to the smaller holidays like Mother's Day; I don't think any of them keep in touch with family, if they're even still alive. "Shit, I forgot that was today." My eyes snapped to Adam, mainly because he cursed, but also confused on why he sounded worried himself. "Ugh, I  _knew_ today was important!" Felix claimed, a hand threading through the locks that poked out from under his hat.

"...Huh?" Was the only thing I could really get out upon seeing Unit Bravo as worried as I was. "Rebecca may not be our mother, but we have a lot of respect for her. We had noticed there was a few days a year when she seemed lonely and when we found out they were holidays she used to spend with you, we started to get her gifts when she couldn't go visit you during those days." Nate explained and...wow that was really sweet. "Even Mason got her something?" Mason grunted, playing with his lighter, but didn't deny my question. It was the closest I've gotten to a yes from him in a long while.

"Did you want to come with us?" Nate asked as he tossed his coat back on, Felix and Adam doing the same. "Huh?" "To look for a gift for your mother?" I shook my head, which had the others lost. "I...like to make things for my mum; I'm good with my hands--Shut up, Mason," he growled as I cut him off before he even started, "but I'm not sure what I want to make her this time..." Nate chuckled softly, placing a hand onto my shoulder again. "Well, you call us if you need something for your gift, okay?" I nodded my head and watched as the others left, leaving only Mason and I in my apartment.

* * *

An hour has gone by, yet I still don't know what to make my mum! "Ugh!" "Heh, maybe this is the year where you don't get her something?" Mason teased and I narrow my eyes at him. "I will make her something. I just..." Mason leaned against one of the low tables in the living room. "What?" "The medium." "Huh?" "The medium, what I want to make the gift with or out of, it's just...not coming to me.  **Nothing** is jumping out at me." I groan, glancing over the list of materials I have; I have a little workstation in one of the extra rooms of the apartment, but nothing is grabbing my attention.

I glance over to Mason after a few minutes and noticed that he's picking at something. "What's up?" He jumped a little, not expecting me to speak to him. "Nothing, just..." He holds out one of his wrists and I see that the one of the cords of leather that's wrapped around is starting to thin on one side...

"That's it!" His eyes go a little wide as I shoot to my feet and was standing in front of him in a matter of seconds. My hands gently take his wrist in and I examine the cord. "You've got one on your other wrist that's like this one, right? In the same state of wear?" He slowly nods his head, showing the other one to me. "Hey! What are--" "They'll break if you keep picking at them, but I can use them." "How?" "Mum doesn't wear jewelry often 'cause she's so worried that it'll break due to her work, but leather is a bitch to break naturally."

Mason's lips curled into a gentle smile. "What would you make out of them?" "A necklace...or a bracelet. Mum doesn't really like things dangling around her wrists though, so I'll make these into a necklace..." An idea slammed into my head. I snapped out my phone and called Nate.  _"Detective? How can I help you?"_ "Nate! Hey, are you close to a jewelry store?"  _"I am, why?"_ "I'm not sure if any of them carry it, but can you see if you can find a peach colored morganite? Mum doesn't really like gemstones, but she's told me that was her favorite." I hear as Nate chuckles warmly on the other end.  _"I'll see what I can do. See you soon."_ "Thanks. See you."

I turned back to Mason once I hung up and he holds out his hand, the slightly worn cords in his palm. His fingers wrap around mine when I reach for the leather, my cheeks heating up a little when he yanks me so I'm standing between his legs. "What do I get for giving you these?" "My gratitude?" "Besides that?" Mason purrs and I feel my cheeks heating up more. God, he really makes me feel like prey caught in the gaze of a wolf at times. His free arm wraps around my lower back, pressing me a little closer to him. I let out a lungful of air to calm my racing heart--which he can undoubtedly hear--and lock my eyes with his; his stormy grey orbs are shining with a little bit of desire and I decide to play that to my advantage.

Mason freezes when I press my lips to his in a short, chaste kiss, quickly wiggling out of his arms and heading to my workstation. "Thank you, Mason!" I shout as I rush to the other room, my cheeks still pink, but a happy smile on my lips.

* * *

Another hour has passed, but I'm making good progress with the necklace. I hear as the front door opens and people come shuffling in. "You okay, Mason?" I hear Felix ask and I got a little worried. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He growls in response, but I heard that stutter and smirk to myself. I stand up, needing to move my legs after sitting in that godawful chair for a solid hour, walking back into the living room.

My eyes lock with Mason's for a second and I smirk in victory when his cheeks turn just the lightest shade of pink. "Was this what you were looking for?" Nate ask as he steps closer to me, holding a small, black box in his hands. He opens it up and I see the gem I asked him to buy; it was an oval cut, which would make things easier. "Yes! Thank you, Nate!" Felix giggled when I took the box from the taller man, bouncing up to me. "Adam and I got these for you too." He handed me a set of necklace clasps that were better suited for leather and a few settings to hold the gem that were common among necklaces.

I glanced to the other two men, brow raised when I heard Mason bite down a chuckle. "You texted them, didn't you?" I ask as I turned my head to look at him. "I did no such thing." He tried to play innocent, but I can see that look in his eye that told me otherwise. "Uh-huh." Shaking off his smirk, I walk over to Adam, gesturing for him to lean down a little; being 5' 5" had it's disadvantages when all of the attractive men were taller than you. He leaned down and I did brush off the flower petals that managed to stick to his hair before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He reeled back, eyes wide, but I just laughed and moved over to Felix. Since he was only two inches taller than me, I pushed myself up onto the balls of my feet and kissed the corner of his mouth as well. Felix took that a little better than Adam, giggling playfully as he pressed a kiss in return to my cheek. I walked over to Nate and he leaned down without any hesitation. But unlike Adam or Felix, I pressed a chaste against his lips, feeling as he tensed up a little before relaxing as I pulled away. I spun around and quickly gave Mason another chaste kiss, moving towards my workstation again. "Thank you guys!"

* * *

I glanced up to the clock I had in the room and was stunned. "...Has it really been two hours?" "Yes, it has." I jumped when I heard Nate's voice behind me, turning to face him. "I guess I should get something to eat." Nate raised a hand to stop me and that's when I fully took him in, smiling when I saw that he was holding a plate that had a simple sandwich and some chips on the side. "Adam thought you might be absorbed in your work and not have noticed the time." "Heh, looks like he was right." I say as I take the plate from Nate, setting it on my lap before starting to eat the food.

"...Isn't that Mason's?" I hear the vampire ask and I cock a brow. "Huh?" "The cord around your wrist. That's Mason's, isn't it?" I glance to my right wrist, a grin cracking my lips. "Oh, kinda? This and the leather I'm making the necklace out of are from some of the cords that he has that were starting to look a little worn." "So...you have that on because?" "Well, once I had the right length, I realized that I had some leftover leather, but I didn't want to scrap it and I couldn't think of anything else to make out of it so...I made this."

It was the exact same style as the ones Mason wore, but I couldn't help it; I've always liked that style of leather bracelets. "Well, I'm glad you made something for yourself that you like." I heard that there was something else that Nate wanted to ask. "...Were you surprised about the kisses?" "A little. I don't think any of us disapprove of them, but they were unexpected." "I, um...Well, I tend to get physically affectionate with people I really care about." "And kisses are part of that?" I nod. "For me at least; if I make any of you guys uncomfortable when I do stuff like that, please let me know." Nate smiled down to me, kneeling so we were at eye level.

"I don't think any of us would really mind. Might take a little getting used to, but that's about it." Nate leaned in a little closer once he noticed I was done eating and I reached up to trail the tips of my fingers over his cheek. He stilled and shivered at the contact, his eyes widening when I carefully used the tip of one of my fingers to pull him in a little closer; I plant another short kiss against his lips and I can faintly feel as his eyes fluttered close, taking it in. I pull away and Nate seems a little breathless, which I smirk at. "Know what I feel when I'm alone with any and all of you." I tease, getting a playful smirk in return.

Nate straightens up, plate in hand, and leaves the room. I swing back around and go back to finishing up the necklace, though as I do, I hear the faint sound of music being played; it seemed to be on repeat since it looped back around without a pause. I use the music as a means to focus and keep my pace up.

* * *

There was only 20 minutes left before my mother came to my apartment. I glanced over all of the gifts and try to hold in a laugh. Adam had bought my mother a long sleeved shirt that was made of light fabric for when the weather would heat up; Felix had bought her a simple card since he couldn't really find anything that he wanted to get her; Nate had spent the time I had been making the necklace baking cookies from scratch (which were amazing since he had me try one to make sure he made them right); Mason, on the other hand, only had a black case next to him.

I had asked him what it was, but I only got a smirk as an answer. I glanced up to the clock again for the time: five minutes left. I took a breath to calm my nerves as we all heard heels clicking against the metal stairs that lead up to my apartment. My mother was shocked to see all of us, smiles on all of our faces. "Mum!" I squeaked as I rushed up to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "What's going on?" I chuckled at her confusion, pulling the necklace out of my pocket and holding it up for her to see. "Happy Mother's day." I shush, spotting as her eyes shined a little with tears before she pushed them away.

She turned around and I put the necklace on her. "Oh, goodness. How on earth did you afford this?" She asked, holding up the morganite that rested comfortably against her collarbone. "I didn't. Nate bought it for me; the leather's from Mason's cords, the clasp Felix bought, and the setting came from a collection that Adam bought." She turned back around to face me. "We all sorta made that for you." After a long moment, my mother gave all of us a warm, vibrate smile. "Thank you. I love it." I smiled in return, stepping back so the others could give them their gifts.

I glanced over to Mason, seeing as he knelt down and opened up the case. I saw as he draped something that was thin and black around his neck, leaning down a little more to attach it to something. "...Is that a saxophone?" I asked stunned. I didn't know he played that. Hell, I didn't know that any of Unit Bravo could play music in the first place; the thought had never crossed my mind before. "Oh God. How long as it been since you've played that?" Nate asks and Mason shrugs. "Long enough that the urge is back." I moved next to my mother who was leaning against one of the arms of the small sofa I had, her eyes settled on Mason as he leaned back against the table.

I watched as he pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen a few times before I heard the start to the music that I had heard playing [earlier.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89_KXT5ztTU) He tapped his foot for a few moments, nodding his head a little as a means of getting into and keeping the beat, before he started to play. I don't know how describe it. When Mason started to play, all of the snark and coldness faded from his form and he seemed to be so at peace. The melody was one I hadn't heard before, but I can't say that I wasn't pleased to hear it. His body started to bounce a little as he got more into the song, still tapping his foot to keep time. He actually moved away from the table he was leaning on, his whole body bouncing to the beat of the background music, since even I knew that the sax was the main part.

I took a moment to glance around the room and was stunned to see the looks on the other's faces. Nate was smiling, eyes closed as he nodded his head in time with the music. Adam also had a grin on his lips, though a little fainter and I could see that he clearly enjoyed when someone knew how to play well, which Mason clearly did. Felix, on the other hand, was like me, bouncing in time to the beat and swaying a little, a smile spreading his lips wide.

Mason stilled and calmed his body when the music slowed down, a serene vibe washing over him before the beat picked back up. As he got back into the flow of the music, I finally noticed that I had been bouncing my head to it, spotting that the others in the room were now really enjoying it. Nate had a wider smile on his lips; Felix was also grinning brighter, his shoulders now twisting and bouncing with the music; Adam was still smiling, though I noticed that his leg was now bouncing to the music; my mother had the widest smile on her lips that I had seen in the longest time, clearly enjoying Mason's performance.

As the song came to an end, I noticed that Mason seemed to be breathing just a little more than normal, but it was clear to me that he's played sax for  _years_. "Happy Mother's day, Rebecca." He spoke once the song ended and all of us cheered, Mason's cheeks gaining color for a moment. "I've never heard that song before." "Heh, not surprised, it's an original." My eyes shot up to my hairline. "You're kidding?" My mother chuckled. "No, he's not. Mason's got an ear for making songs, always knowing how to make them better if he knows them." Mason let the pride of my mother's words wash over him, not that he wasn't already prideful enough.

"...Thank you, everyone. I...I really enjoyed everything." My mother spoke up as Mason tucked the saxophone back into the case, giving it a longing look before closing it. "I'm glad you did, mum." I spoke, hugging her tight; she returned it eagerly, feeling as she smiled into my shoulder. It's been a long time since I got to spend Mother's Day with her, but I'm glad it will be one that we both will remember fondly.


End file.
